


Too Late

by Kalloway



Category: Suikoden IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: One day, Ted doesn't move fast enough.
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Shiva-chan asked for a Aldo/Ted drabble. Around 2009?

One hazy morning when they were still a day off the coast of Razril, Ted did not move fast enough. He'd sank so deep into the hot water of the bath and so far into his own thoughts that he'd completely missed Aldo approaching and even splashing down into the water without really meaning to.

And by the time Ted noticed, it was far too late and Aldo was right there with a soft sponge purchased from the mermaids. He attempted a protest and a sidestep, both of which failed when Aldo smiled ever so slightly and stepped in front of him.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"It's not going to kill you."

The obvious retort stuck in Ted's throat, unable to rise properly as Aldo ducked the sponge under the water and brought it up, squeezing warm water over Ted's shoulder.

He hadn't moved fast enough and now it was too late.


End file.
